


love too much

by Kyuudii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i finally wrote another after god knows how long, idk it's crap but here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuudii/pseuds/Kyuudii
Summary: "Is it possible to love too much?"





	

“Is it possible to love too much?”

The cut in the silence makes you jump in your seat, surprised at the sudden disturbance. You spin around to see Jumin staring intently at you from across the room.

“Come again?”

He slowly repeats the question. “Is it possible to love too much?” You purse your lips into a tight line. You’re not entirely sure on how to answer that question.

A chair scrapes against the marble floor, followed by the clacking of footsteps.

“Answer my question.” Jumin presses.

He’s definitely closer now; you swear he’s no more than a few meters away.

“I… I don’t know.” You weakly reply. Jumin doesn’t look satisfied with your answer.

“Assistant Kang mentioned that I’m loving too much. Such a ridiculous idea, if you ask me. How does one even love too much? Is there some sort of measuring device to tell if one loves someone too much? Does loving someone have a limit? I told her that, but she simply shook her head and left.

“So I ask you again. Is it possible to love too much?”

You hesitate. You’re still not sure, after all.

Jumin shifts his stance. “Let me ask you this instead: Do you think I love you too much?”

You scrunch up your face. What kind of question is that?

“No,” you slowly answer, “never. I’ll never get enough of your love.”

If you said the right or wrong answer, Jumin doesn’t show it. He simply hums and walks past you, staring right outside the window overlooking the city view. You stand up to follow him, leaving several steps away from him.

“I’m worried,” he whispers in a voice so low you strain your ears to hear him, “that I might be. I’ve never loved someone like you before. I’m afraid I might overdo it, and you’d get tired of me.”

You close the gap between the two of you and wrap him in a tight hug. His body tenses up at the contact, obviously not expecting such a move. “Jumin, you silly, silly sweetheart.” You giggle.

“I’ll never get tired of you. You’re showing me a whole new side of you. You’re showing me a whole new side of me. You’re showing me so many things no one else can. And I love you so much for that.”

You feel him relax. Thank God. 

He squirms out of your grasp to face you, a soft smile on his face.

“I don’t believe anyone has said that to me before. Thank you.”

You pull him by the shirt, and he willingly sinks to your level. You press your lips to his cheek, earning an embarrassed smile from him.

“I love you.”

“And I love you with my everything.”

\--

(“Do you think I love you too much?” You later ask.

“Yes. You’re giving me so much more love than I deserve.” He replies.

“You deserve all my love and more, Jumin. Don’t forget that.”)


End file.
